Voices Ideals and Truth
by Ange Rebelle
Summary: White X N. a more realistic approach does that make sense? based off events in Pokemon white. questions and Advice more than welcome. R and R. if your not sure if it's a worthwhile read then read the first chapter. not to be arrogant or anything * smiles at you sweetly*
1. Chapter 1 am i in Trouble Revised

"Yo! Cheren!" Delwyn yelled to one of her best friends. He looked over at her pushing up his thin glasses. Then He flashed her a rare smile before walking over his black bangs flying in the wind. Cheren was a couple inches taller than Delwyn'a proud 5'7. His hair was cut to the nape of his neck except for the bangs which a couple inches past his chin. Despite Cheren's small face he had a strong jaw and visible cheekbones. His dark blue eyes(which were only a couple shades darker than Delwyn's aquamarine ones) were usually hidden behind the gleam of his glasses. He was the object of adoration for all the shy girls in the Pokémon trainer school of the Unova region.

He walked over to her and clapped a friendly hand on her shoulder. "My dear, dear friend White. May I ask what you got on the elements quiz today, Short stuff?" he said his normally neutral face holding a smug quality to it. She smiled sheepishly up at him, remembering when he was shorter than her. She had teased him mercilessly about it. He drank lots of milk and she has a sneaking suspicion that he may have asked his mom to stretch him. Now he's always teasing her. What can I say? We're both more than a little competitive. She thought.

"A hundred percent." She replied smugly sticking her tongue out at him. Cheren, her childhood friend took out a slip of paper from his black jeggings. He showed her his test. 101 percent. She felt her mouth partially open and he noted with satisfaction that her eyes grew a couple inches wider than what was natural. "How the F*** did you get a hundred and one percent on that quiz. There was no extra credit!" She yelped her thick brown, mid waist length hair standing on end. He smirked at her.

"There was a question that she messed up. Number ten. "What type moves does not do well against ghost types. There was normal and ground types"

"Shiz! I can't believe I didn't notice that! What the freak!" Delwyn glared her aquamarine eyes reflecting her agitation clearly written across her pale, heart shaped face. "Stupid test. Stupid academy. Stupid point Dexter." He let out a small laugh shaking his head at her.

Their parents had paid a one thousand six hundred dollars for them to go to the Pokémon trainer school when the inseparable trio had all turned ten. Which was about the middle of the Summer, Cheren's birthday was in Winter, Delwyns in the Spring and Bianca's in the Summer. Instead of letting them head out on their journey like they had originally planned, they sent them to a trainer school until all three of them graduated from every class. They couldn't object. Delwyn's mom had paid all that money and for a single mother with an off and on job, Delwyn realized that her mom really wanted her to do this, to save their scarce saving and put it into this. Cheren was luckier both his parent's worked, and Bianca's huge, scattered family had all pooled together their money to send her there. "Ow!" something sent Delwyn flying into Cheren. He stumbled and fell on his butt. Hard. She, luckily, landed in his arm so her face wasn't injured in any way. Couldn't say the same thing for Delwyn's head of back.

The flying thing had landed on her too, when it's weight was removed from her back Delwyn sat up. rubbing it. I looked up to see Cheren glaring at someone behind her and she immediately knew who it was. There were only two people who could make him glare. "Bianca!" He growled his blue eyes flashing. Bianca offered Delwyn a hand her lime green eyes reflecting worry. Delwyn noticing her worry, took the offered hand and shrugged. "It's all good. No problem." Delwyn assured her. Bianca smiled prettily as Cheren stood, still grimacing. Bianca is the other part of the dynamic trio. She was the looks of the group. For as long as they could remember they had to fight people off of Bianca. They finally insisted on her taking self-defense, and after she obtained an orange belt that was no longer a problem, most of the time.

She had thick golden blonde hair that was bobbed around her head. She was a couple inches shorter than Delwyn and had gorgeous lime colored green eyes. Like iridescent leaves. Bianca had pale pink lips and perfect teeth. She was a bit stocky but still had an hourglass figure. She usually wore green, white and orange outfits to go with the huge green beret style hat her grandfather bought for her before he died .

" So why were you running?" Delwyn asked her. Bianca's eyes lit up and she squealed. "The principal want's to see us!" At Cheren's and Delwyn's terrified looks she said. "It's a good thing though!" before pouting at them. Cheren and Delwyn exchanged a look, then sighed. " Okay." He said as they followed her out of the hallway.

Epilogue part two.

"You are now able to start your journey." The headmaster said. Their reactions were as different as Their personalities. Cheren's eyes widened and he froze. Delwyn froze too for a moment before a face splitting smile took it's spot over her face and Bianca jumped up and down squealing "OmgomgomgAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Which Delwyn knew translates into 'I am so happy right now. We finally get to go on our journey. Ha! Take that and shove it Dad!' She wasn't sure if Bianca's reaction was anything to go on, since she was sure Bianca already knew.

After what seemed like an eternity Delwyn turned to Cheren still grinning. "Did you hear that My dear Cherry?" I said to him, he smirked at me.

"Yes, Dear White. I am fully aware of what she just said." Cheren responded

Her haughty expression mirrored his. "Game on." They said simultaneously. Sparks flew between them, after noticing the headmistress' confused look Bianca explained. "They've always had this kind of competition going on." She sighs. "When we first decided to head out on an adventure together we all told each other our reasons for leaving. We had always played together and now we were a year away from setting out on our journey. After I said mine ' To find what I want to be in life.' Cheren And White shouted ' I wanna be a Pokémon master!' Then they started arguing. Ever since then they've been competing in just about everything and still managing to play fair and be kind to each other….You'd almost think they were in love." She finished waiting…waiting… waiti-

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" they shouted simultaneously, glaring at her. The full blunt of their practiced heat vision trained on her.

She smiled kindly at them. Their eyes widened as they realized she did it again.

"Why do we always fall for that?" Cheren asked murmuring into his hand. Delwyn shook her head. Cheren ran a hand through his hair. Before muttering "Whatever. So we can go on our journey now right? No conditions? Why the sudden change of heart headmistress?"

The headmistress smiled. " You three have the top academics in our school. I've been watching you. And I've come to the conclusion that you three could result in great things in the Pokémon world. You three aren't the first time we've let student out early, I'm sure you all have heard that we let one exceptionally gifted student over ten years of age out of the Pokémon school early?" The trio nodded completely interested in what she had to say. The headmistress continued "Well this year I narrowed it down to the three of you but then I couldn't choose. So I asked my close friend to come, undercover of course, and observe you. She couldn't make a decision either. After talking we decided to let all three of you out. We've already settled anything. She convinced your parents to let you out of the school to start your journey and she will be providing you with you first Pokémon. Delwyn?"

The headmistress suddenly addressed Delwyn. Who was nodding, trying to digest the information. "Your birthday is in a week right? I believe you'll be turning, fourteen?" I nodded. I was the youngest out the three of us. Cheren and Bianca are both already fourteen and will be turning fifteen, Cheren in the upcoming winter and Bianca during summer. My birthday was in the spring April 20. "The Pokémon will be delivered to your house, that same day you will be starting on you journey. Think of it as a birthday present from Professor Juniper and I." The headmistress smiled at her. Suddenly Delwyn's large eyes were rimmed with red. Delwyn smiled back at the headmistress and spoke, "Thank you. Thank you so much." Her voice carried such sincerity through the room that it left silence in it's wake.

Her heart felt so light, but at the same time it felt as if it had tightened around itself. This was just too amazing. Finally. Finally I could start my journey, and I would come back as A Pokémon master. The headmistress smiled warmly at her. Cheren suddenly asked "Did you say professor juniper, just now? Is she's your close friend." The headmistress nodded. Bianca and Delwyn turned to look at Cheren. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were wide. "The Professor Juniper?" She nodded again. Cheren grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. Bianca didn't miss the excitement in his eyes. "Well, how are we going to get home and when are we leaving?" He asked.

The headmistress grinned leaning casually against her desk. " That's the fun part. You leave immediately. You ride by Dragonite."


	2. Chapter 2 The Calm before the Storm

Delwyn was hopping on the balls of her feet, rather dangerously perched on the back of the Dragonite. She wasn't concerned at all her only thoughts were. I am finally, finally able to start my journey. I am getting my first pokemon. And I will turn fifteen in a couple days! Cheren and Bianca had given up trying to get her to sit down safely.

A squeal erupted form Delwyn's lungs as she saw the dock like town. Nuvema town, the town of beginnings. Nuvema town was a small town. It was nestled on the edge of an ocean, and was surrounded by woods. The town was peace in physical form. Delwyn had spent a lot of nights lulled to sleep by the lapping waves and sounds of the forest.

She sat down, closing her eyes, already feeling the cool ocean breeze. Despite her having lived here for eight years of her life, She always got excited by the ocean. When she was two her mom moved here for reason unknown to everyone but the woman herself . Now her mom cleans and takes care of the lab and the pokemon in the lab whenever Professor Juniper needs her to. Despite this no one, none of the other townspeople nor Cheren, Bianca or Delwyn have ever met Professor Juniper face to face. Actually the only people in this town who had seen the professor face to face, would be Delwyn's mother and the lab workers. She spends a lot of time out of town and when she is in town it's always for work so no one disturbs her.

"Looks like the Dragonite is landing!" Bianca said excited. Delwyn cheered. Cheren caught some of their excitement and smiled widely. Finally, Finally we are back home.

…..

Delwyn's mom and Delwyn decided to celebrate her birthday two days later, since they had no idea when the Pokemon would be here and wanted to celebrate before she left. They were going to have an outdoor party so that everyone in town could have a part in it. Nuvema town was a small town and a tightly knit community.

Ever since Valerie had moved here everyone had gotten closer. No one felt any need to lock their doors at night and for most part enjoyed, if not tolerated everyone's company. No Nuvema town, wasn't perfect. Just very, very safe, if not boring. Most of the kids in Nuvema town were happy to live there. They could grow up and run the town shop or work in the town clinic or work as housewife's or gardeners or teacher or the people in the supermarket or anything like that. They were happy.

Cheren, Bianca and Delwyn were the only people who wanted more than that. They wanted to see the Unova region, if not, the world. They wanted to figure out for themselves what they wanted, not take what was guaranteed in their small town. And they were more than happy to work for it.

It was dusk by the time the party finished. After delivering some cake to people who hadn't been able to make it, Delwyn and her mother headed inside. To Delwyn's surprise her Mom said nothing about Delwyn's adventure. She laughed and called out her Pokémon for their own family got a total of six gifts. The Pokémon and Delwyn's mother all huddled loosely around Delwyn. The game was starting.

Delwyn picked up a gift. Ever since Delwyn could speak they had played this game for gift giving. Each of Delwyn's mother Pokémon picked out a gift for Delwyn. If they could they would help with wrapping and such but mostly they prepped for the game. Every gift had two handprints on it. One was from the Pokémon she had received it from and the other handprint was an identification test. If Delwyn guessed incorrectly she had to go study the Pokémon print books in the bookshelf and wouldn't get to open the present until she got it right. Delwyn learned quickly and could identify almost any Pokémon from it's paw print.

The first box Delwyn picked was pink. Delwyn checked the tag. "Shadow(Purrlion) and a Vulpix." She said confidently. Shadow sauntered forwards easily, and nodded, helping her open the gift with a sharp, unsheathed claw. They all watched as Delwyn's face lit up. "Thanks!" it was a new hat. She used to have one a red one with a black poke ball in the center. She kept it for the four years she was in school but by the time she had returned to Nuvema town it was in pretty bad condition. Delwyn refused to go hatless.

She wouldn't throw the old one away until she got a new one and seeing as how her birthday was in a couple days, her mom wasn't going to buy one for her the same day. Delwyn's mother and Shadow snuck into Delwyn's room in the middle of the night to throw it away. Delwyn suspected them but having no proof didn't say anything, just used an old bandanna she found instead, at least it was clean. The new hat was all white, except for the underside of the brim and the poke ball logo in the center, those were a light bubble gum pink, like the gifts wrapping paper. She gave Shadow a hug thanking him once again before turning back towards the present pile.

Delwyn picked up the next present after plopping her hat onto her head, yanking off the bandanna happily. "let's see…..Fleur and a…Minnicino?" she asked. She knew what the Pokémon footprints looked like and what type the Pokémon was, after knowing it's name but she had never seen pictures of most of the Pokémon.

She'd only seen a few Pokémon before the academy and during the academy seeing a real life Pokémon was a rarity. Fleur, Her mother's leafeon stepped towards her , purring and rubbing against her side as a conformation. After giggling Delwyn opened the pink gift. Her eye's widened.

"This thing is huge!" she said holding up the pink bag she had received. It was the size of a beach bag and had five compartments of varying size. She reached inside the bag and felt a hard case. She pulled it out. "oh thank you so much!" she said gratefully. It was a sleek new Tm and Hm case. The case was a sheeny ebony color and slid open easily. She smiled and moved onto the next gift.

A blue box. She knew this one of the bat. "Cure and a Patrat." She said confidently. She stood up to hug the beaming Chansey and returned to her gift. She pulled out two more wrapped gifts. After unwrapping those she pulled out another smaller box. Looking more and more befuddled by the second Delwyn finally reached a note inside one of the boxes. "check the pouch." It said. She smiled and held out her hand towards the Chansey.

The Chansey handed the egg it was holding to Delwyn's mother and reached inside her pouch pulling out two more pouches. One a vibrant orange color with a strap to pull to lock it. It was decorated with a single red berry on a stem. The other gift was larger and a soft light blue color. It had a purple potion on it and seemed to have many compartments. "A berry pouch and a medicine case. Thank you." She smiled. It was typical for Cure to pull a prank on her and then give her healing materials as a gift. She placed both inside her new bag.

She pulled out the next gift, a green box wrapped with silver ribbon. "let me see…Bell and a Lillipup!" Delwyn exclaimed with confidence. Bell smiled at her, her left ear twitching as she nodded. She opened the box and found a sturdy lunchbox sized container. It was waterproof and soooo cute! It was a lime green color and with a silver ribbon going around it. It was also decorated with a silver key and had varying sized compartments. Delwyn already knew what it was supposed to be. "A place to hold my important stuff right? Thanks Bell." Delwyn smiled, carefully arranging all her gifts so far neatly inside the bag. She picked up the next bag, there were no paw prints, just a tag that said. '?" Delwyn opened the present hesitantly.

Inside were neatly folded clothes. Delwyn carefully unfolded the clothes and laid it out. It was a plain, sleeveless white shirt, part of which was covered by a black sleeveless jacket. Then there were blue jean shorts with some kind of white frills decorating the sides. Delwyn looked at the shorts closer and realized that the frills were actually material from the shorts. She looked at the outfit, then blinked. She blinked once more "Thank you? Who gave me this?" she asked. It was so different from the stuff she usually wore. It was too….it was too cute.

Delwyn looked down at her current clothes. A black t-shirt and baggy jeans, she always wore a t-shirt and jeans, except in the summer and at the academy. In the summer she wore capris, and at the academy she wore the required uniform shirt and skirt, she hadn't even worn a hat, just ley let her bangs grow out to reach her shoulder. Bianca got tired of talking to Delwyn's hair. while Delwyn was asleep, Bianca cut the bangs into across her forehead neatly, right above her eyebrows and left the side bangs long. It took Delwyn three rants to realize she actually liked it. Now she had neatly cut bangs, that were straight despite her hairs curly texture, covering her forehead and thick, shoulder length ones on her left and right, that made her face look smaller.

Her mother spoke. "Not sure hun. It was on the doorstep early this morning. But if I had to guess….. I would say Isabelle and Clara." Her guess had good reason. Isabelle and Clara were Cheren and Bianca's mothers. They had a liking for cute or stylish clothes and had always tried to convince Delwyn to dress girlier, to no avail. Delwyn going on a journey provided the perfect way to avoid rejection.

Delwyn began to place the clothes neatly back in the box, intending to never wear them, let alone look at them when she saw a card. Delwyn's mom was right, the card was written in Isabelle's neat, precise handwriting. 'these clothes are the latest in trainer fashion. They are durable, flexible, flame intolerant, able to trap and release heat according to it's climate, and will resist most Pokémon moves. Wear it. We already bought nine of the exact same outfits. With matching underwear and bra sets and two things you may like. You will wear it tomorrow and for everyday of your journey afterwards until we speak about this.' Delwyn's eyes widened and her mom couldn't contain the laugh. She stood glancing at the time.

"Well it's time for bed Delwyn." Delwyn pouted. "but mom.." Delwyn's mother gave Delwyn a stern look. As Delwynn walked up the stairs a thought occurred to her. Why hasn't she said anything about my journey? It'll either begin tomorrow, or the next day, shouldn't we….talk or something?

They both went to bed but neither could sleep. Delwyn staggered up the following morning. After taking a shower she walked back to her room in a towel, beginning to change into her regular clothes before noticing one of the outfits hanging from her closet door. I didn't bring this up last night. How'd it get in here? Suddenly a shiver coursed down her spine. Does that mean the other eight outfits are… Delwyn took cautious steps towards the closet door, eyeing it as if it may leap out and bite her.

Slowly she edged forward and in a sudden rush of motion, yanked the door open. Her eyes widened fearfully. What the Fr- She pulled out a small cardboard box and before she could lose her nerve, opened it. Inside were eight copies of the dreaded outfit. "NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. Before clamping a hand over her mouth. She bit her lip and scooted as far away from it as she can, holding the towel tightly around her. As if it were a shield from the fashionable horror in her room. She took several calming breaths and closed her eyes

"Give it all or give it nothing. Give it all or nothing. All or nothing. All or nothing." She hastily closed the closet door and changed into the outfit hanging from it. When she was sure she had everything on correctly she looked at herself in the full body mirror in the upstairs bathroom.

There was a girl with wavy brown hair wearing a white and pink baseball cap. The hair was styled so that there was a bang visible underneath the hat, with two thick side bangs reaching her chest and so that the rest of her thick hair was pulled into a long, slightly curling ponytail through the back of her hat, reaching the top of her shoulder blades. The hairstyle complimented the girls face. Her tan features weren't delicate but she was cute, she bore some resemblance to her mother. The girl was wearing the outfit that had been hanging from Delwyn's closet earlier, but it looked completely different on her.

The shorts that were many inches above her knees highlighted the girls long, tan, legs. The sleeveless shirt and black sleeve top were cute, and while the girl didn't have a full bust there was definitely something there. You couldn't notice the red mounds dotting her cheeks or her braced teeth because her stance was strong, confident and the world looked the best, reflected in her long lashed, aquamarine, blue eyes. The girl blinked as Delwyn blinked, reached forward as Delwyn reached forward. Only when Delwyn's fingertips hit the cold surface of the mirror was she sure "That's….me?"

A minute or so later Delwyn was snapped out of her daze. She shook her head sharply, sending one more disbelieving look at the mirror before walking down stairs. Her mother was already making breakfast. "Goo morni-" she turned to the stairs and froze when she saw her daughter. Delwyn's mother stared at Delwyn for a moment and Delwyn began to fidget under her mother's gaze. "Mom if you don't like it I can-" she was cut off as her mother suddenly glomped her.

"oh my baby is getting so big!" she exclaimed tearfully. She hugged her tighter. "oh honey, you look adorable." Delwyn blushed furiously under her mother's compliment. Her mother noted this and squealed. "oh! So Cute!" Come on we have to show Isabelle and Clara." With that Delwyn's mother dragged Delwyn outside. Delwyn stumbled behind her mother. "Mom! I'm still wearing my houseshoes!" Her mother laughed.

"So am I!"

By now quite a few people were staring at the duo. Delwyn was blushing and trying to look away from their direct gazes and whispering voices. Her blush flared when she saw some boys from the local school shoving each other and looking at her with grins on their faces. Delwyn gave up trying to keep up with her mother and let herself being dragged. Hoping the soles of her house shoes didn't wear through before they reached the houses.

Delwyn's mom dragged her to Clara's house. Clara took one look at Delwyn and squealed, she immediately dialed Isabelle's number and demanded she come over to her house right away. Isabelle arrived and looked over Delwyn before breaking out into a huge smile. The three moms moved together and squealed hugging each other and jumping up and down. "It worked it worked!" they sung as Delwyn quietly sneaked upstairs, preferably to hide in Bianca's closet. Bianca was already awake and after squealing around Delwyn and congratulating her, sobered and looked at Delwyn with sympathetic eyes. Delwyn sat beside her on the bed.

"IT's okay, they'll stop squealing soon. Did you check the pockets of the outfit yet?" Delwyn shook her head. "Do it. Cheren and I already did. They bought me a new outfit two," she gestured to the one hanging by her closet door. Delwyn looked over. This one was just as cute as hers, only in Bianca's signature colors.

It had a white top with poofy frilly sleeves covered by an orange shirt, that reached about where Delwyn's shorts reached, adequately covering her butt but still very short. Unlike Delwyn's outfit, it didn't end there though. There was a long white skirt lined with green along the bottom. Delwyn would not be able to keep that clean but she had no doubt that Bianca would find some way to.

She also knew without asking that Bianca would be wearing the green and white hat Bianca had received from her Grandpa right before he died. She never went without it and she took amazing care of it. It hadn't lost any of its original quality, probably thanks to Bianca's sewing and repair skills. "Cheren got a new outfit two because all he had was his uniform from school." They stared at each other a moment. Then laughed.

Delwyn reached into the pocket of her shorts. She pulled out black lengths of a leather like material. They were odd with six shaped notches in the material. Delwyn looked closer and saw that the notches had metal parts and an extremely complicated and tiny mechanism inside it. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. "A Trainer belt! Two of them!"

She immediately put the belt on tightly. "yes!" she smiled and danced hugging the remaining belt. She hugged Bianca, She hugged the Closet door. Then she heard her mom call from downstairs. "Delwyn come on We're going home." Delwyn ran down stairs and tackled- I mean hugged the three moms downstairs. After Delwyn and her mother returned home, Delwyn spent much of the rest of the day packing. I'm leaving tomorrow, my birthday is tomorrow and that's the latest The Headmistress said I'd be leaving. So this is it.

She packed carefully, checking off things on the checklist she'd made and updated every year since she was ten. Her hand was trembling. Delwyn finished and walked downstairs, in time for dinner. Neither Delwyn nor her mother spoke during dinner or while they watched "Your Pokémon!". But as Delwyn called good night and began to head upstairs Delwyn's mother appeared behind her and spoke.

Delwyn turned to face her meeting a mirror image of her aquamarine eyes. "Honey, you'll do fine out there. I love you always and forever and I trust you. I know you'll make the best out of everything life throws at you. Give it you all or give it nothing at all. I know you'll give your all. And I am so proud of you right now." She said and wrapped Delwyn in a tight hug.

Delwyn didn't respond for a moment. Then she wrapped her arms around her mother and gave her an equally tight hug. When they parted Delwyn wasn't surprised to see tears in her mother's eyes. Her mother reached up and wiped Delwyn's eyes. Delwyn did the same, surprised when her fingertips came off wet. She brought her hand to her eye. "It's okay Delwyn. Don't cry."

"I-i-I'm not crying! My eyes are leaking is all." She gave an indignant huff and turned towards the wall, her chin up and ignoring her mothers laughter. "Good night angel. Good night." Delwyn's mother said, already walking up the stairs to go to her own room. Delwyn followed going into her room saying. "Good night mom. I love you. I love you so much."

-…-

You may have noticed by now if you read the original but I changed it from first person. It's a lot harder to write the important things for this book in first person. Anyways I appreciate all the view and I'd like some more reviews. If you have anything that'll help me write this better I'd appreciate it. It's the whole reason why I joined this site. I got an especially helpful one on the last chapter I wrote and that's what inspired me to revise and change some things.


	3. Chapter 3 Day of First

The next day.

Delwyn returned from a walk on the beach, skipping in to town. Why was she so happy? Some should ask. Well other than the fact that she was a generally happy person, she had heard some amazing news.

After watching her daughter bounce off the wall of the house for an hour, Delwyn's mother commanded that Delwyn go for a long walk in on the beach to calm down. Needless to say, it didn't work. Delwyn walked into the house

Delwyn's mom appeared to be cooking. She was finishing the last of a huge meal when she heard the door open and Delwyn call that she was home. Delwyn's mom responded by calling over her turned back. "Cheren's waiting in your room, a bit before you came the professor dropped by. I hope you-" She heard loud fast footsteps and turned to see her daughter racing upstairs to her room, she sighed and let out a soft laugh.

A moment later Bianca ran in, calling a greeting over her shoulder until she reached the top. Delwyn's mother froze until she heard Delwyn's room door shutting. Then Delwyn's mom swiftly finished the meal. She washed her hands and reached under the couch. "Delwyn is gonna love this." She informed her Pokémon, all of which were looking up at her through their poke balls. She placed the boots in a bag and slid it back underneath the couch. After assessing her work she turned with a satisfied smile and called out the old team. Milktank, Chansey, Purrlion and Leafion.

"Okay, thanks for your help yesterday guys. Here's you treat." She said, washing her hands and offering the food she had just made. It was a custom meal for each Pokémon. It had all their favorite meals on there. And a special gift. Milktank got a new bell. Chansey got a pink apron, Purrlion got a ball of yarn and Leafion got exotic flower seeds. The five of them ate and played with each other, completely oblivious to what was happening upstairs, until they heard the thuds.

Upstairs.

"I heard from professor Juniper. We can have pokemon?..."Cheren said, Delwyn nodded and jumped once before asking. "Where's Bianca?" Cheren asked a similar question at the same time. "What's keeping Bianca?" Bianca came tromping up the stairs, grinning. After seeing their stares the smile fell off her face replaced with a more hesitant one. "Am I a little late again? So-ooo-orry!"

Cheren spoke stepping towards her. "Bianca….I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time but….seriously…Today's the day we can get a Pokémon from Professor Juniper!" Bianca spoke, looking a little more apologetic. She stepped over to stand in front of Delwyn and regarded her with puppy eyes. "I know, Sorry White." And gave her a hug. She turned to Cheren and apologized, using the same look on him. "Sorry, Cheren." She walked over to stand to Delwyn's right. "So, where are the Pokémon?" she asked. A moments silence came over the room as they all looked at the present, so meticulously wrapped, sitting on Delwyn's table. It was felt ironic, a gift box held their futures

"They were delivered to White's house, so White gets first pick." Cheren muttered, Aara smothered a laugh She figured he was 'naturally' feeling left out since he hadn't gotten a hug as well. Bianca stood on the left side of Delwyn. Cheren on her other side. They all turned to stare at the box, that held their future, and their new companion in it. The air got heavy.

Cheren broke the silence. "The Pokémon are waiting for us inside that gift box. OK White you go first and take a peek at the gift box. I want to meet the Pokémon right now!" he exclaimed, She turned to the side and heard Bianca whisper. "Oh, what kind of Pokémon could they be!" Delwyn bit her lip, then stepping forward she began to lift the lid of the blue and green box with trembling hands. She could already feel it. Something was going to happen, something big.

She began to untie the ribbon before noticing the card. She read it aloud "I've brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon!" –Professor Juniper. The heavy atmosphere disappeared, as the trio simultaneously cracked a smile.

Then Delwyn undid the ribbon on the box and opened the box. Inside were three poke balls on a velvet seat. She'd grown up around pokeballs all her life. Her mom always had at least four on her, a Miltank, Chansey, an Purrloin and a Leafion. Bell, Cure, Shadow and Fleur.

Delwyn had grown up playing with them and watching how the golf ball sized ball would grow into something that can barely fit in an adults hand. But these, these poke balls were the most beautiful she'd ever seen. Translucent ruby red covers over a pearly white bottom. She leaned down, closer to the poke balls.

Through the translucent covers Delwyn could see Pokémon. One was a green, serpent like Pokémon. It had two legs and a tail that branched off like a leaf but it had a serpent shaped body and face. It regarded her with disinterested honey colored eyes before turning it's back on Delwyn. Who reacted by sticking her tongue out at it. That's how Cheren had reacted to her at first as well. His two year old self had taken one look at Delwyn, and drew up the covers to separate them, with a haughty look.

She looked at the ball in the middle now. It showed an orange and black pig like Pokémon. It had an curly black tail with a red ball shaped thing on the end. The pig like Pokémon stood on four legs and had a black section from it's ebony ears to it's red nose. In the middle of the black section on it's face it had a yellow splotch. It was kind of heart shaped.

There was another black area of it's fur, the black fur pattern curved around it's backside, but it's rear legs were orange making it look like.… Delwyn let out a small giggle. It looked like it was wearing underwear! It looked over Delwyn in a friendly manner. She touched the poke ball lightly, expecting something, anything. The Pokémon inside didn't even stir. She was sure that wasn't the Pokémon for her for some reason. To her It didn't feel right.

She smiled gently at it and began to look at the last poke ball before she hesitated. _Maybe I was doing something wrong. Why didn't the other Pokémon like me? Should I give- No! All or nothing_. She repeated her mother's mantra a couple times before peering down into the next poke ball. Avoiding eye contact she looked over the small Pokémon.

This Pokémon was light blue, dark blue and white. It had a white head and arms. The head was small circle with two blue ears atop it. It had a large ovular brown nose in the center of it's face, and black dots on it's face, indicating whiskers. Around it's body was light blue fur, with a yellow sea shell in the middle.

It had dark blue feet and a dark blue tail. It was the cutest out of the three in her opinion. She fearfully brought my eyes up to look at into it's eyes. There was a warm loving look, in their grey depts.

Delwyn brought her hand up, half out of hope, half out of fear and touched the poke ball. A yellow light was forming around the poke ball and it was wiggling. The Pokémon is excited! The Pokémon wants me! Delwyn thought gleefully. She reached into the box and brought out the poke ball. It was so warm, and the metal ball was light and smooth in her hands. It felt like it belonged there.

She turned to her friends. "This is the one I want!" and looked at the Pokémon lovingly. "Hey, can I call you Ollie?" Delwyn whispered, just in case talking to your Pokémon was frowned upon. The Pokémon nodded enthusiastically within it's poke ball. "My name is Delwyn. My friends call me white. You're my new friend, right? SO you can call me white too, or you can call me whatever you like because I love you." She blurted happily grinning from ear to ear at the Pokémon, her Pokémon.

Ollie nodded, a small smile gracing the Pokémon's features. They stared at each other a while, looking at their companion before Delwyn's attention was pulled away as Bianca spoke jovially "OK, I'll take this Pokémon! Cheren that one's yours!" Delwyn gave her a sharp look.

"Hey how come you get to pick out my Pokemon?"Cheren said indignant. Delwyn started to back him up saying Cheren should pick his pokemon second because he was here the earliest but Cheren interrupted after peering into the box. " Oh, Nevermind. I wanted Snivy from the start anyways." He was holding the green serpents' pokeball. The Snivy was looking up at Cheren with skeptical eyes.

Delwyn looked and saw the pig pokemon in Bianca's hands looking at her and nuzzling into the side of the poke ball that she was holding. She thought about it. If Cheren hadn't wanted the Snivy he'd have said so. He was fine with saying what he wanted any other day and this was the start of our Trainer careers, he wouldn't let Bianca take the Pokemon he wanted if he should've picked before her. He's really rigid about being fair, even if he has to cut himself short. Besides, if what had happened to me had happened to them as well, it seemed like we hadn't picked out pokemon. Our pokemon had picked us. She thought.

"Hey, White, what Pokémon did you get?" Bianca asked. Delwyn grinned and whispered to Ollie. "You ready?" the Pokémon smiled and nodded, an gleeful look entering it's eyes. "Come on out! Ollie!" Delwyn shouted, throwing out the poke ball in perfect form.

_We'd taken a whole semester in school on how to throw poke balls. It was a lot more complicated than you might think. If you were in a small area like Delwyn's room, you had to throw the poke ball in upwards at a 95 degree angle because Pokémon shoot at least four feet on average, five or six depending if the Pokémon was really energetic. If you threw the poke ball the wrong way, the Pokémon could end up injuring itself as it came out of the ball. You always had to take in the environment you're in when calling out your Pokémon, if you were in a desert environment and calling out a water type Pokémon you had to take certain precautions' to make sure the Pokémon didn't faint from the heat or sand of the ground on it's sensitive skin. _

_So you would be more inclined to throw the poke ball as close to you as possible so that you could take care of the Pokémon's skin if needed. If you were in a huge stadium or in the arena of the gym you had to pitch the ball towards the center, trying to throw it in a straight line. That way you could run ahead to give your Pokémon potions and you would also be out of harms way during the battle. _

_A lot of people decide not to be trainers after learning this. They could kill their Pokémon from throwing them out the wrong way too many times and you have to be very fit to be able to help your Pokémon in battle. Besides that the higher level Pokémon battles are dangerous, if someone with no experience with Pokémon battles walked into one, they could be_ _seriously injured, if not killed by the Pokémon's attacks. That's why gym leader and the elite four only take on one challenger at a time. So that no one gets hurt. _

_In stadiums the crowds are protected now only by the high wall separating them, but also by a team of psychic Pokémon trainers, called the Defense teams who have their pokemon, along with others, build a strong invisible walls. Even after that class when they moved on to a class on how to take care of every type of pokemon and how to take care of more specific pokemon, every day I would go outside and take a baseball to practice my poke ball throws for every environment they'd covered and then some I'd thought of myself. That's how I'd met-She shook my head, the memory still hurt._  
Bianca was hugging Delwyn's pokemon saying how cute it was and her pokemon was looking on with envy but Cheren was giving her that look. That look that meant he had seen right through her. He stood up and walked over to Delwyn's side, placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Delwyn?" you know he was worried when he called her by her real name. He was the one who had given Delwyn the nickname white.

When we went to kindergarden together he had gotten tired of tripping over her name and refused to call her Dede like he had when they were sharing a crib. He did some research and found out that the name Delwyn means White or Pure. So he called her White the next day instead of Delllwit, the only way he could pronounce Delwyn's name. So from then on everyone called her white, or Pure if they weren't entirely comfortable calling her by the nickname White.

She nodded to him. "Thanks. I'm fine I was just thinking about him again." She sighed and Bianca walked over to her and gave Delwyn a hug. "I'm sorry." She said. Then she brightened. "Here I want you guys to meet Flame! I'm not sure what pokemon he is but he really likes this name best." She threw her pokeball, better than Delwyn had thrown hers, since her pokemon landed closer to her.

Delwyn nodded smiling at the pig like pokemon. Cheren spoke. "It's a Tepig. You're Ollie," He said addressing Delwyn. "Is an Oshawott." He said. Delwyn believed him, pokemon identification was required for one year but after that no one had to take it anymore. She know most of the pokemon from Kanto but Cheren took the course for four years, he knew most of them from Johnto, and Unova. He probably still remembered what moves they learned. Bianca was more inclined to remember the Sinnoh and Hoenn regions. Delwyn only remembered those from Kanto and some from Unova.

He threw his pokeball, to land in the center where the other two pokemon were regarding each other carefully. The Snivy popped out in a bright flash of light, looking at the other pokemon in disdain. Delwyn stuck my tongue out at it. " This is Leaf." Cheren said. Delwyn grinned at Cheren. "Real creative Cheren."

He smirked at her. "I know, so is naming an Oshawott, Ollie." She glared. Bianca intervened the future debate. "Everyone's chosen a pokemon and that's that." Bianca said, stopping their glaring contest. She clapped her hands, jumping briefly while exclaiming, "I know, let's have a pokemon battle!"

Cheren sighed. "Honestly, Bianca ….Even though they're still weak pokemon you shouldn't have pokemon battle inside a house." Cheren said.

"Don't be a worrywart!" she said sticking her tongue out at him adorably. "These little ones are weak, like you said. We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger. It's settled, White! Get ready for a pokemon battle." She grinned at Delwyn confidence written across her face.

…some time later

"The pokemon on both sides did their best." She said. It was true, Ollie was panting. Delwyn grinned at him giving him a hug. "Great job! How's that for our first battle together?" Delwyn asked Ollie with a wink. He made a happy sounding noise.

"Wow. White you're gonna be an awesome trainer someday , I can tell. No doubt! " Delwyn smiled at her best friend, enveloping Bianca and Flame in a hug as well. "You guys did great too, and it was a lot of fun." Delwyn told Bianca, who beamed at her.

Cheren swallowed and spoke, looking around the room. "Uh…. Bianca would you take a look around?" Bianca looked as did Delwyn. "My room!"

It was destroyed. The potted plant by the stair in my room scattering dirt. That dirt was then carried all over the rom in little pokemon footprints. Some on the walls, even reaching the ceiling. DElwyn's dresser had been knocked sideways and her book shelf had fallen forwards scattering books everywhere and also tipping over her wastebin.

Luckily Delwyn's computer and wii were unharmed, For the most part. Delwyn's bed had some really deep pokemon prints in the sheets but other than that it was okay. Her huge purple rug had one corner up. Delwyn suppressed a groan. "Mom's going to kill me." She said completely convinced of a premature death by the hands of her angry mother.

"Wh-whoa!" Bianca exclaimed. "what happened?!" she asked shocked. "wow pokemon are amaaaazing! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad I get to have a pokemon!" Delwyn glared at Bianca. "…Oh. Um, Sorry about your room Delwyn." She said uncomfortably.

Cheren stepped forward coming between us and looking Bianca in the eye with an exasperated sigh. "You…..are completely hopeless. " At Bianca's sad look he pat her shoulder and hugged her, then said "Here! I'll restore your Pokemon for you." Bianca was the only person who could frustrate Cheren to that degree and then get a hug from him. Delwyn rarely gets hugs from him, Bianca receives the every other day. And every time she does get a hug from him she never stops reacting in the same way.

Blushing and hugging him back. IT would be cute if they didn't make things so Delwyn wanted to yell at them. But good things take time. She didn't mind waiting another six years, for them to date. AS long as Delwyn was maid of honor at the wedding.

Cheren healed Bianca's pokemon first with a potion and elixir. Delwyn briefly considered how he got it. I know we took a class at the school but we weren't supposed to receive our potion unless we…She found her answer. "You suck up!" Delwyn growled at him. "You did the freaking extra credit in Potions class didn't you!" Cheren grinned at her. "Yup. I made my own potion and after I perfected it I got two potions and an elixir. Serves you right for not taking the time to do it." Delwyn grit her teeth glaring.

"White's pokemon needs to be fixed up, too." Cheren said, a bit of smug satisfaction leaking into his voice, then he healed Ollie. Bianca spoke her face lighting up, "Hey, Cheren, why don't you battle too? With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did." Cheren smiled at her as his ego inflated and spoke. " I believe you're right. It'll be no problem for me to keep the room form getting any messier. Besides it's not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling!" Delwyn nodded her consent vowing to kick his skinny butt.

"It's decided. You'll be my opponent….in our first pokemon battle. Let's see what you can do Snivy!" The battle wasn't as vigorous as our training in the academy for gym battles. In fact Delwyn didn't have to move at all, which was a blessing considering she couldn't run. Her running shoes were totaled, she was wearing her school's uniform dress shoes until she could get the money to replace them.

To be fair Cheren didn't use his remaining potion during battle. Delwyn did the same thing she had done with Tepig. Delwyn had Ollie use tackle over and over again. She and Ollie had another chance to perform out victory dance. Cheren spoke, after the battle, turning slightly disappointed eyes on her. "I made a strange blunder in my first battle, but this feeling I have….." he smiled softly. "I'm finally a trainer. But first we'd better go and apologize to your mother about this messed- up room."

Cheren walked down the stairs without another word, calling in his Snivy. Bianca watched his leave and called in her Tepig. "Oh! I'd better come, too!" She ran down the stairs. Delwyn looked around at her room, then sighed. "Come on Ollie. Walk or ride." Delwyn held out the pokeball allowing him the choice. He looked at her cocking his head to the side. Then pressed his nose to the center of the pokeball. The bright light enveloped him and he was soon looking up at her from the baseball sized orb. It then shrunk to the size of a golfball and Delwyn tucked it around her new trainer belt.

When Delwyn walked downstairs Cheren was already apologizing, he and Bianca were practically bowing. "I'm very sorry about all of the trouble ma'am."he said and Bianca chose speak up, timidly. "Well, um….WE can clean up…." Mom cocked her head to the side, Delwyn could see the serious look on her face and knew her well enough know it was mocking. "Cleaning up…..?" she seemed to consider it for a moment before shaking head and grinning at the children.

"No worries. I'll take care of it later." This was why all the boys at school treated me nice, They all had crushes on my mom. Delwyn thought. Her mom had gorgeous sea blue eyes and a clear complexion. She had a small face and delicate features. Her brown hair, was pulled into a messy ponytail that looked amazing on her. She was wearing a blue headband, that matched her outfit, a dress and shoes. She more closely resembled a fairy than a thirty year old single mother.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?" Delwyn's mother said. Cheren returned the grin. "Yes, thank you! Please excuse us." He said to her, then turned to Bianca. "Come on. Let's go thank Professor Juniper." Cheren stepped back and turned towards Delwyn. "I'll be waiting in front of the Pokémon Research Lab." Delwyn nodded, realizing she hadn't moved from the bottom of the steps. Bianca spoke. "Oh! Wait! I've gotta go home first." Bianca spoke to Delwyn's mom. "Thanks for having us over!" They both left the house. Delwyn's mom walked over to her, smiling at Delwyn.

"My, my, Delwyn." Delwyn's mother said smiling and cocking her head to the right. "Pokémon battles are so lively aren't they?" Delwyn could sense a small hint of anger in her voice, it was so much more dangerous coupled with that smile. "I could hear the Pokémon's cries clear down here!" Delwyn's mother turned looking at something in the distance. "Hmmm that sure reminded me of my first Pokémon battle." She turned back to Delwyn a fond smile on her face. "Oh and you know? After a battle, you need to rest your Pokémon!" she said.

Delwyn's mother walked into the kitchen and pulled a potion out of the fridge. "Normally I'd tell you to let your Pokémon take a nap but you have to get going." She pulled Ollie off Delwyn's belt and let him out. Then Delwyn's mother gave him the potion. Ollie looked at it warily. Delwyn couldn't help but smile and feed him the drink watching with interest as he immediately straightened and smiled.

"Your pokemon is looking great!" Mom told Delwyn, more for his benefit than Delwyn's. A haughty look appeared on Ollie's face after hearing the praise, fluffing out some of his fur. Mother and Daughter laughed. "Now if you're going out don't forget you 'cross tranciever.' !" she said handing Delwyn a pink and black watch. "It's my present for your birthday."

Cheren and Bianca had received one as soon as it came out but because it was so costly Delwyn thought she in her mother had agreed not to waste money on something so expensive.. It was the latest in trainer tech. The Xtranciever was cute and was used for calling other people.

Delwyn cast a worried look at her mother. "I helped the professor with a big job and she gave me a huge bonus on my last paycheck. I just had to get this for you honey, It's very important. Cheren Bianca, and I already have your number among others. I got a bargain and managed to get something of the like for me."

She held out a small cellphone. She flipped it open and dialed a number or two, immediately Clara's face appeared on the screen and her voice drifted out of the phone. "Wassup Valerie?" she asked. Delwyn's mother smiled at the screen and said "nothing just showing Delwyn my new phone." Clara smiled and waved goodbye and Delwyn's mother hung up. "Mine can only handle two way calls with video. It can handle a four way call but I would only get to see one person, everyone in the call would see me though." Delwyn's mother explained.

Delwyn beamed at my mother, then hugged her. "Thanks mom!" she shouted. Delwyn's mother pet her daughters head affectionately. "You're going to thank the professor too, right? Better get going honey!" Delwyn nodded calling Ollie in his poke ball, began to walk out calling over her shoulder. "Love you mom!"

Delwyn walked to the lab. Their house was in the center of town so it wasn't too far of a walk. "Hey, where's Bianca?" Delwyn asked Cheren as she approached, looking around for her.

"I'm sorry but could you go to Bianca's house?" he asked, honestly looking apologetic. "I bet she's spacing out like usual." Delwyn nodded turning towards Bianca's house, it was in front of Delwyn's, to the left after she walked outside. Cheren's was directly across from Bianca's horizontally and to get to his house Delwyn had to walk straight ahead and turn right. "No problem." Delwyn said.

Delwyn walked inside the house easily. Bianca's parents said Delwyn was extended family so she didn't have to knock when she came over. The same applied for Cheren's house, it had saved everyone time and energy. No one had to answer the door, Delwyn just came in, announced her presence and went to wherever Cheren or Bianca was.

AS soon as Delwyn stepped inside her ears were assaulted. "NO! No! No! No! And A thousand times No!" Bianca's father shouted. Bianca looked at him pleadingly.

"But, I'm…" she steeled her nerve. "I'm a good trainer who a Pokémon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!" Bianca glared at her father and walked towards the door where Delwyn was standing, then stood staring at her. "Oh" she said. Delwyn knew they were arguing about whether Bianca could go on her journey or not. He was being too protective again. He gave his word that if Bianca went to trainers school and not only passed all the classes but gotten above a b- in all of them, than he would give her his blessing to leave.

He didn't think she could do it. Bianca hadn't gotten the best grades in normal school and he expected her to pass but not enough to be allowed to leave. It's surprising how stubborn Bianca can be when she wants to be. She passed with flying colors always getting an A- or better for each class, Delwyn had to make her sleep the night before the test or she would pull an all-nighter. Now he was going back on his word?

Delwyn grit my teeth. "It's Ok." Bianca said. She obviously saw Delwyn wasn't getting any less angry. "It's fine!" she said smiling at her. Delwyn wasn't moving. Bianca sighed. "I'll be waiting for you in front of the lab, OK?" Delwyn nodded. Bianca walked past her to the door and watched her leave.

Cheren would have gotten angry too. Delwyn thought and sighed. "White." Bianca's mom called. Delwyn walked over to her. "Don't mind my husband, dear. He's just being overprotective. All children go on adventures with Pokémon. It's part of growing up." Delwyn nodded easing up a little. She bit her lip and decided to speak with Bianca's dad. "What nonsense is this? How could my daughter, who knows nothing about the world, be going on a journey with Pokémon?" He didn't seem to be angry anymore, just worried.

"Will you watch out for my youngest angel?" he asked Delwyn. Suddenly it hit her. We would be leaving our parents. We would be leaving Nuvema town and who knows when we'd come back. If I had thought of that earlier, I'd have held onto my mom much longer. Delwyn thought heaving a weary sigh, suddenly scared. What if- no. no. all or nothing. This is your chance Delwyn! Don't waste it with trivial things like fear.

"We aren't traveling together." Delwyn clarified. The man's face dropped. Delwyn had offered Bianca when they were nine, the year before they would have started their adventures. She had rejected the words as soon as they were out of Delwyn's mouth. "How can I find my own path when you're protecting me? I have to make my own mistakes in order to grow." Bianca plopped down onto the grainy sand, not caring about her clothes and raised her hands high above her head, as a breeze tore through. She turned her gaze upwards, staring at the sky. "I'm going to be like a tree, always stretching towards the sky, I won't let anything tear me down, and even if something bad happens I'll stand strong and bend in the wind." She said, letting her arms drop, the breeze seemed to stop at the same time, and then turned her vibrant green eyes on Delwyn. They stared at each other and when Delwyn nodded, Bianca blessed her with a bright smile.

Delwyn shook her head returning to the present. "But I promise I'll make sure she's growing. I promise." Delwyn told him, he looked at Delwyn slightly confused by her choice in words. Then he laughed and ruffled her hair giving Delwyn a fond smile. "Okay, I see." He said and returned the smile, a bit more hesitant before walking out of the house. As Delwyn approached the lab Bianca caught her arm and whispered. "…that's a secret, OK?" Delwyn nodded frowning. Cheren saw Delwyn's frown and shrugged.

"OK! Let's go meet the professor. "The trio walked inside the giant Pokémon Lab. Professor Juniper was probably the same age as Delwyn's mom maybe younger. She had honey colored hair pulled up into ponytail. She had green eyes and an easy smile. Cheren was enraptured. The Professor spoke.

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people!" _she couldn't be that much older than us._ "Let me introduce myself again. My name is-"Cheren interrupted her.  
"Professor Juniper we know your name." he said in typical fan girl fashion. Bianca looked as if she were prepared to punch him, Delwyn was sure it would hurt. The professor laughed lightly. "Come, come Cheren! Now is not the time to take things lightly. Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality. That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokémon came into existence." She looked at our pokemon. Then put a finger to her chin before exclaiming. "Oh that's unusual! You've already had a Pokémon battle! So maybe that's why…." She paused.

"It feels as though your Pokémon have already begun to trust you! By the way, would you like to give your Pokémon a nickname?" They smiled at each other and exclaimed yes! Cheren said his first. "Leaf." Bianca next. "Flame." And Delwyn spoke last, rather sheepishly.

"Ollie." The professor congratulated them on our name choice.

"Now as for why I gave you three Pokémon." She began but Cheren interrupted.

"It's for the Pokedex, right?"

"Pokedex?" Bianca asked.

"I am astonished. Nice work, Cheren!" Professor Juniper exclaimed. "You have already studied Pokémon extensively, haven't you?" she asked, Cheren nodded. "Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake." The professor walked back towards a blue machine. "The Pokedex is a high tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! SO I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region! " she was genuinely excited and it was infectious. Delwyn found herself grinning widely. She sobered. "This is my request. Delwyn! Cheren! Bianca! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokedex will you not?"

"Yes!" Delwyn shouted.

"OK!" Bianca exclaimed. "I mean…Yes, Professor!"

"Thank you very much. Because of you, I can finally become a Pokémon Trainer, exactly as I've always wished." Delwyn and bianca caught sight of a kind smile on Cheren's face before it evaporated. Maybe he wasn't infatuated. Delwyn thought seeing it. Professor Juniper beamed.

"All of you thanks! You have given me the best possible answer!" She handed each of the trio a Pokedex. Delwyn's was black and pink just like her Xtranciever. "Next, I need to teach you how to meet Pokémon. Please meet me by Route 1, OK?" she gave them one last smile before walking out of the Pokémon lab.

"s-since the professor asked us, it's OK to go on an adventure, right?"Bianca asked. Delwyn and Cheren smiled at her nodding. Bianca returned the smile full force. "I can explore and maybe find out what I want to do in life." Her smile softened as she added in undertone "I think I'd like that."

Cheren spoke. "Of course. We can travel however we want while we complete the Pokedex." He said. He either knew just what to say to her even without knowing what had happened. Delwyn walked over to Cheren who had been staring at the ceiling for a while. "Hey." she said.

"Finally I can become a Pokémon Trainer. I'll have real battles with other Trainers and get stronger. Wait and see!" He grinned and Delwyn slipped away walking towards the equally still Bianca, asking her in a soft voice. "Are you okay, chica?" Bianca nodded and gave Delwyn a shy smile.

"For some reason my heart is pounding Delwyn." She moved her hand over her heart. "What are you and Ollie going to do?" Delwyn considered it. What are we going to do? I'm leaving home for my journey. I'm leaving. she clenched a fist, then relaxed. I'm going to find myself and Ollie and I are going to become best friends and we're going to meet lots of people and become the best we can be. Delwyn had her answer. Delwyn grinned at Bianca, turned towards the door and called over her shoulder.

"We're going to do our best." Then, because the two of them didn't seem to be about to leave any time soon Delwyn walked out the door. Delwyn's mother was flicking dirt form between her fingernails, standing in front of the lab. Her head snap up as she flashed a smile at Delwyn. Bianca came out after Delwyn, followed by Cheren. "Hey, Wait up white!" she shouted to me.

"Oh, there you are! And….what did the professor have to say?" Mother asked Delwyn quickly filled her in; a knowing smile crept onto her face, despite her surprised tone of voice as she said.

"She asked you to complete the Pokedex?! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. Then after seeing Delwyn's knowing grin she quickly added in undertone. "Well, actually I can. I already knew she was going to ask." She stepped forward placing a square, yellow and blue device in her daughter's hand. "That's why I brought the three of these Town maps. Take them with you!" Delwyn smiled and she brought out two more as she placed it inside a pocket of her bag.

Delwyn's mother handed one to Cheren. "Here you are, Cheren." Cheren nodded placing the item with his other things. "I'll take good care of it." My mom walked over to Bianca placing the device in her hand as well. "Here you go Bianca." Bianca smiled and stuttered out a thank you with a grateful smile. Mom stepped back. "As for your room White-"she gave me a stern look which Delwyn withered under before she finishing her sentence. "Or what's left of it." Delwyn's mom sighed. "No need for any of you to worry. I'll take care of tidying up. OK, White?" she asked.

Delwyn's answer was skipping forward to envelope her in a hug. She laughed and as Delwyn stepped back her mother caught sight of their poke balls, gleaming in the sunlight. "Ah, Pokémon. They are so cute, but have enough power to destroy a bedroom!" Delwyn's mother shook her head, smiling. "They really are something. With Pokémon like that at your side, you'll be safe wherever you go!" she smiled at Delwyn and Delwyn remembered their conversation this morning, her eyes started to sting thinking of it. "I'll let your parents know." She said with a knowing glance at Bianca. Delwyn's mother is a psychic. What else can I say? "I hope that, in addition to Pokémon, you'll find lots and lots of places you like in the Unova region" The mom paused and smiled at each of them in turn.

The trio seemed to grow in the light of her smile. "And become wonderful adults! Have a great trip!" she called turning away from us with a wave of her right hand, heading back home. Cheren spoke and the other two turned towards him. "If I use the Town Map, I'll always know where I am….That's certainly helpful. Shall we head to Route 1? The professor's waiting." He said. Delwyn shook her head. "I want to," Delwyn looked away from them after Bianca spoke. "I want to see the place before I leave." Delwyn informed them.

Bianca nodded smiling gently. "Let's go, let's go! White hurry up and come too OK?" Delwyn nodded, they both walked off and she stared after them for a while before heaving a sigh. She walked over to the windmill by the Lab and plopped down leaning against it, looking at her home. Loving the way the winds carried the scent of the ocean and laughter and talking from the towns inhabitants, watching as light danced across the grass and scattered the green leaves off the treetops.

Delwyn suddenly stood and called out Ollie. "Do you want a tour of my home, before we have to leave?" she asked him. He nodded and she smiled at him gently before beginning to walk, leaping over a flower patch, until she reached the wood boardwalk with steel railing separating the town from the ocean. Looking out over the crystalline, sapphire waters, she spoke. "This is the boardwalk. Over next to us to the left is the beach. I remember when I learned how to ride a bike, on this boardwalk. Cheren was teaching me how to ride a two wheeler. He had already turned six in the winter and mastered it. I have always been competitive with him. I got one for my sixth birthday and I wanted to beat him. Bianca was cheering for me. I had finally mastered it but in the summer after Bianca's birthday we all went for a ride in the forest. We stopped when we reach a stone ledge separating the beach from the forest. WE could have easily followed the trail to a slope, and ridden the rest of the way to the beach. But…"

Delwyn smiled. "Cheren and I decided to do a dare. We were going to see who could jump off the ledge on their bike. A game of chicken. Bianca warned us against it but we convinced her to let us go. I went first, after having lost in rock paper scissors." Delwyn looked back down towards Ollie, crouching and staring him in the eye, He looked interested in her story. "So I backed up a few feet and began to peddle as hard as I could. Suddenly the ledge was gone and I was flying through the air over the sand of the beach. 'I did it!' I shouted, right before I hit the cold water. I bobbed above water on my bike, long enough to see that Cheren had landed safely on the beach. Still within reach of the waves but definitely on solid ground, with his bike."

Delwyn sighed hiding her burning face in my hands. "I didn't know how to swim, a wave came in suddenly and I was under the water. I couldn't breathe and I was panicking. Somehow, my foot had gotten tangled in the bike and I couldn't get free. I was drowning." Ollie cuddled into Delwyn holding onto her shirt as if to make sure she was still here. Delwyn laughed.

"I had run out of breathe. I reached towards the surface my mouth open trying to get air. Then everything went black. I woke up a bit later in bed shivering. My mom hugged me looking concerned, and then she hit me really hard on the arm, for doing something so stupid. I waited until after being grounded to ask Cheren and Bianca what had happened. They said they saw me go under for a long time and got scared so Cheren ditched his bike and they both ran in after me. But before they could reach the waters, water Pokémon pushed me to the beach a few feet away from where they were. Cheren and Bianca ran towards me and when Cheren saw I wasn't breathing he karate chopped me, sharply in the stomach. I stuttered and spit up the sea water, gasping for breath. They carried me home." Delwyn smiled fondly.

"I lost my bike that day and I still haven't gotten another one from Mom. Cheren's bike got swiped up by the waves as well. I have mixed feeling about that. Sometimes the thought cheers me, but other times it makes me feel guilty." Delwyn shrugged. "I've been afraid of water ever since. Not shallow water, but if it goes above my shoulders I get really scared. I never learned how to swim. But before then I liked Pokémon. I mean I've always lived with Pokémon in the household, it wasn't until after that, that I realized I loved them."

Delwyn looked down at Ollie, who was looking at her concerned look. She smiled at him, giving him a huge hug. "No worries I won't go in deep water if I can avoid it. Wanna go somewhere else?" he nodded. Delwyn showed him around town, talking to people and telling him various stories a certain spots. Mariah, a really young girl in town who was like a little sister to me and loved Pokémon pinched his cheeks and nearly killed him with a bear hug. Delwyn rescued him and apologized profusely to him.

They visited Cheren's and Bianca's room, complete opposite styles and even went to visit her own, once again. Ollie listened carefully to every story Delwyn told. It hadn't seemed that long, but the sun was starting to set. She smiled at Ollie. "We have to go now. Ready?" the Pokémon paused in his walk and looked at her. Then nodded. Delwyn took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Okay, let's go." They walked over to route one. "Can I ask you go back inside?" Delwyn asked Ollie politely. He nodded and pushed the center button of his poke ball, saving her the troule.

Bianca spotted Delwyn immediately. "White….It's this way!" she exclaimed dragging her over to the path. Delwyn stepped in the middle of the two. Cheren was blushing and spoke to the ground. "Bianca says if we're starting a journey together, she wants us all to take our first step at the same time." I wonder how she convinced him to go along with this. Delwyn thought. Bianca walked over to Delwyn and clasped her hands, trapping them in hers.

She looked at Delwyn with the most adorably pleading eyes and hopeful smile. "Hey, White! Let's all take our first step on route one together!" she practically sung the words. Know Delwyn knew how she had convinced him. She continued to use her puppy eyes on Delwyn until Delwyn smiled at her and nodded. Then looked at Cheren and mouthed the word. 'Softie.' He glared and told her to shut up before turning back towards the route. "OK, here we go!" Bianca and Delwyn both walked to stand beside him. Standing together like they always had.

They linked hands and smiled at each other. Bianca counted "One, two!" They all took huge steps together, with the same foot, at the same time until they reached the beginning of a dirt trail, Officially having taken their first step on route one together. They separated hands and Bianca spoke gleefully. "Oh! I wonder what will happen! Isn't this so exciting?" Cheren and Delwyn both smiled fondly at their best friend.

"It sure is!" was Cheren's enthusiastic response.

"Yeah, it's better with you guys."Delwyn said smiling at both of them. Cheren spotted the professor. "C'mon," he glanced at the others. "The professor is waiting." They nodded and walked over to her. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. " Cheren said humbly. Professor Juniper shook her head calling a Pokémon inside a poke ball. Delwyn wasn't sure what it was.

"Now that everyone's here, I'll explain. The Pokedex pages update automatically whenever you meet a Pokémon!" she looked truly enthusiastic and they all listened with rapt attention.

"Moreover," only a professor or Cheren would say that. "It's set up so that you obtain even more information when you catch a Pokémon! To make this clear, I'm going to demonstrate how to catch a Pokémon." They all exchanged looks and shrugged. The three of them had learned this in Pokémon School.

Then Bianca whispered. "It might be different actually watching a live capture, instead of watching a video." She had a point; they all nodded a lot more enthusiastic now. The professor walked into the tall grass. It was different. So different. A tiny Patrat leaped out of its hiding place in the grass and the professor threw out a small white mouse like Pokémon with huge ears. "Minccino" Cheren whispered. We watched as the Minccino launched itself at the Patrat. The Patrat had trouble standing but glared at the Minccino. The Minccino shuddered and Delwyn remembered the move faintly but couldn't recall the name.

The next turn the Professor threw the ball perfectly, it gently opened up, enveloping the Patrat in red light. They stared intensely at the poke ball as it rocked back once, twice, three time and everyone heard the familiar click, telling her she had successfully caught the Pokémon. The professor turned towards the enraptured teenagers after calling back the Minccino. "Did you see that just now? Here's how it goes step by step. First reduce the Pokémon's HP!"

The three teenagers had gone over this in class. You could tell for yourself if the Pokémon's HP was low and how much your attack had taken from the Pokémon yourself. It was the old fashioned way but Delwyn preferred it to using new technology to tell you. The Xtranciever and Pokedex both could do this but why have it do something for you that you could learn yourself, at least this was Delwyn's philosophy.

Delwyn knew that sometimes the technology was useful for things you couldn't do yourself. Like it could tell you when your Pokémon was on the verge of evolving or it could assess your Pokémon's stats or tell you what level it was or record the moves your Pokémon knew. It could do all this and a lot more and it could do it after a scan and tell you all this stuff about someone else's Pokémon too, something no one could do on their own. But Delwyn thought what if something happened to you stuff? Then you'd be stuck in a battle without knowing your Pokémon's capabilities.

The professor was still speaking. "Pokémon that still have a lot of their energy are difficult to catch. If you can, use your Pokémon's moves to make the Pokémon you want to catch fall asleep. Or paralyze it! And to wrap this up in the best way, I have a gift for you—some Poke balls." She gave each of them five poke balls. Delwyn strapped them up next to Ollie's. "Poke balls are used for catching Pokémon and for carrying the Pokémon you catch! I'm going on ahead. I'll be waiting for you in Accumula town." She turned and walked away, towards the path that lead to Accumula town. Cheren spoke. "She forgot to say that Pokémon jump out at you in tall grass." He said, having heard this information before. "I'm heading to Accumula town." He informed us. Bianca spoke

"I think I'll go too. I'm looking forward to the next town, so I can go shopping for Poke balls!" A light bulb went off above her head. "Wait a minute! Hey, Listen, White, Cheren, I thought of something fun!" she exclaimed. Cheren looked at her curiously, and then sighed.

"But we need to get going! I'd imagine the Professor's waiting too." He said. Bianca waved her hand in front of her, warding off the thought.

"Would you just listen a sec?" She asked exasperated. "Seriously! Why don't we see who can catch the most Pokémon? The person carrying the most Pokémon, including the one we got form the Professor, is the winner!" she exclaimed. Cheren smirked at Delwyn. "Huh, that actually sounds interesting. It will fill up the Pokedex pages so I'm sure it will please the Professor Too."

"It's good with me." Delwyn shrugged nonchalantly, grinning at Cheren, fire in her eyes.

He nodded clenching his fist and smacking it against an open palm. "Ok then. Until we reach Accumula Town, take care of healing your Pokémon at your own house."

"Me and Tepig will do the best for sure!" Bianca exclaimed with a determined look.

The tow walked off into the grass. Delwyn considered it for a moment picking a leaf, one of the many green ones flying around, out her hair.

"fine, Game on!"

…

Delwyn and Ollie fought many Pokémon, trying to get a feel on the types there. They received a potion from a kind lady in one area of tall grass, the Stranger Danger rule doesn't apply when you have a Pokémon to kick an attackers butt for you. There were only two Pokémon they could catch, Patrats and Lillipups. The highest level Pokémon you could catch over there, were level fours, according to the Pokedex. Delwyn and Ollie wasted no time in challenging and catching the strongest of both Pokémon. And after many trips back home to heal up, managed to get two new friends. Glove and Radar, two level fours. Delwyn was surprised to find Ollie was a level nine now, and switched so that glove and Radar would get some action too.

"White, Are you going to compare yourself with Bianca? Both Bianca and I have two Pokémon with us." Cheren said, Delwyn hid a grin behind a cough. Take that suck up! Mwahahahaa. She thought while saying. "Y-yeah." She walked over to Bianca, followed by Cheren. "Wow you have three!" Bianca exclaimed, Delwyn wished she could see The look on Cheren's face. "Are you excited to have that many Pokémon with you." Delwyn nodded enthusiastically, a face splitting grin taking it's place. "Incidentally if you check your Pokedex, you'll see how many Pokémon you've found and how many you've caught." Cheren informed the two. He has insider information. Alien, Spy, Mommas' boy. Grrrrrr….Delwyn thought.

"I'm off to Accumula town, The proffesors waiting." Cheren said. Bianca wiggled her eyebrows and popped the collar of her shirt, sticking her tongue out at him. He turned and Delwyn started to laugh, Cheren turned and glared at her. The Delwyn heard her watch ring. It a moment to realize it was the Xtranciever, and flipped it open. Cheren and Bianca did as, well. The screen suddenly seemed to hover in front of her. Delwyn stuck her hand through it, feeling a soft metal collide against her skin. The picture disassembled and then reformed as she pulled her hand out. It showed Cheren and Bianca's faces, who were a few feet away and the face of the professor. It was disorienting. Delwyn moved her body towards Bianca and the picture moved with her.

She waved her leg, it didn't move, she ducked her face, nothing moved, then she waved her watch arm. The image moved with it. She moved her other arm, nothing. She finally realized that the watch was projecting the image. And there was a hollow part of the watch, in addition to the cover sticking out.

Cheren noticed Delwyn's confusion. He sighed and said "Delwyn, the cover of the watch holds down the floating metal pieces. It's uses the same thing Magneton uses to keep them afloat. The pieces are calibrated to stay together no matter what, and are drawn by the watch cover's special metal. It's a rare metal and only attracts to one of its kind. The watch is the brain and sends signals to the metal pieces that then take the information and turn it into interactive images. That red light coming out of the top of one of the floating pieces is video taping you. Got it?" Delwyn nodded and the Professor spoke up, nodding.

"Hello," Delwyn noticed the professor was wearing an uncertain smile. "How is everybody doing? You and your Pokémon are getting along great right?" The three nodded and Bianca exclaimed excited. "Oh Professor!" The Professors' smile became genuine.

"Right now I'm in Accumula Town's Pokémon Center. I'd like to show you around so hurry on over everyone." Bianca nodded smiling and telling her okay. "ok, see you!" the professor said, the screen suddenly went black and the pieces floated back into the watch and Delwyn closed it.

Cheren closed his as well. "Well, I'm going." Bianca wordlessly walked off with him. Delwyn let out Ollie. "Looks like we're heading to out first town! Come on!" and walked off.


End file.
